Gwen Days
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Days is a main character on the fanfiction Losers. She is currently a junior at Riverside High School, being apart of the school's Glee club, the Supernovas. She is Liam Days' older sister, but their relationship has become strained in the last couple of years. Also, she was once Ethan Good's beard. Biography Season One Razzle Dazzle In order to help with her friend Ethan's nerves to audition for the Glee club, she performs an acoustic version of Lady Gaga's Paparazzi with him at school. Later on, she herself auditions for the club in the auditorium, singing an unespecified song, and gets in. She shows some discomfort during a meeting of the Glee club when the director hands the pianist an extra sheet music to be delivered to Liam - Gwen's younger brother - due to his absence. At the end of the episode, she performs On Top of the World with the rest of the club. Tone-Deaf The Glee club decides to perform in front of the school to attract more members. Gwen suggests they do something "sexy and controversial", which is met with various levels of acceptancy from the other members. She is later briefly mentioned by Liam in a conversation with Melody, and he states that their once very good relationship has grown weak since she suddenly stopped talking to him. She was supposed to sing You Make Me Feel for the school performance, but an Asian girl jumped in front of her and stole her lines. Later, when said girl, Catherine, follows the Glee club members into the choir room, Gwen rudely asks her what she's doing there and is not pleased when Catherine joins the group. Gwen, along with Julia, offers to help Liam, Yuri, and Melody with the song Imagine, which leaves Liam unsure of her true intentions. The four of them - minus Yuri - sing the song to the school. Ethan shows up at her apartment to tell her shocking news: one of the football players has turned the rest of the team against Ethan because of his sexuality. Gwen says she'll take care of it, and is later seen yelling at the principal and the football coach for not doing anything about it and allowing this homophobia to take place. She ends up losing the argument and storms out. With the intention of helping Ethan with his sexuality issues, Gwen and Leo perform Same Love for him in the football field. The song brings Ethan to tears and ends up with the three of them being banned from the field. Personality Gwen appears to be very selfish and a popular girl cliché at first glance, especially when she lets her popularity get to her head. When it comes to very serious situations, though, she shows she can be very caring and protective of her loved ones. Relationships Songs Solos *Dope in Gaga is the Dope Duets *Paparazzi - with Ethan Good in Razzle Dazzle *Same Love - with Leonardo Starr in Tone-Deaf *It's All Coming Back to Me Now/Diva - with Julia Weber Solos (In a Group Number) Back-up Vocals *Born This Way - with Ethan Good in Gaga is the Dope Trivia *Gwen and her brother Liam have a black cat named Mister Bowtie. Gallery Quotes Category:Characters